


End.

by Janekfan



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Sad, Sad Ending, That's it. That's all there is. It's just sad.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26817679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janekfan/pseuds/Janekfan
Summary: It's time for Jon to go.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 40
Kudos: 118





	End.

"Ah, Martin. Still jealous?" He wasn't surprised but stopped fixing their tea all the same, turning to look him in the eye. 

"No. No and I'd thank you to leave." Oliver's grin turned sad and Martin wanted to slap it off his handsome face. He couldn't have him. He wouldn't let him. 

He didn't have a choice. 

"You know I can't, Martin."

"You're the End. You. Please, anything but this." The devastation ran hot, gathered in his throat and choked him and no matter how hard he tried, Martin couldn't stop it because he wasn't ready. 

Could never _be_ ready for this. 

"You've taken such good care of him. He's happy, Martin. But it is time." 

"It's not _fair_."

"It isn't." Martin twisted the gold band on his finger. It hadn't been more than a few beautiful, lovely months. Every single day awash with soft kisses and light and love. They both knew it would be fast and Martin was so proud of how long Jon had tried for him, how he still tried for him. There was so little of him left and it clung even so. It clung to life, and to Martin. But he was tired. More and more exhausted everyday. And while Martin knew that tiny spark would burn itself out for him, he'd take the responsibility of letting him go. 

"Can I. _God_ , can I stay with him?" Oliver nodded, gestured for him to go ahead, and it became the two of them alone once more. When the mattress dipped beside him, Jon forced dull brown eyes open to see. It had been a good day. He'd held on to Martin’s name and that's the most he could ask for. 

"Martin." 

"I'm here."

"I shouldn't feel this tired." He'd been so strong today and Martin wondered if it was a gift from Banks. "I'd quite like to rest." 

"It's alright, darling." He thumbed away the tears slipping over the bridge of Jon's nose. "Shall I take a nap with you?" 

"Please?" Martin kissed his forehead, lingered there with trembling lips. 

"Of course."

"Martin?" 

"Yes?" Oh to hear his name again, it was too much, too familiar, and the sorrow spilled over his cheeks and he wanted to scream and cry and sob, but that could wait. 

"Did I love you?" One last rare and articulate moment and Martin drew closer, smiling like the sun through his own tears because even now. 

Even now at the End of all things. 

"You did." He leaned into Martin’s hand as he stroked through his hair, settling with an exhausted sigh. 

"Good…" an exhaled breath, lashes fluttering closed, and Martin kept brushing back overgrown curls in the way he knew Jon liked but had forgotten. "You seem like someone I would like to love."


End file.
